


A winter in Moscow/莫斯科的一个冬天

by Yourdemonboys



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, They love each other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdemonboys/pseuds/Yourdemonboys
Summary: 提要：这是一个再平凡不过的冬天。
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Illya Kuryakin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A winter in Moscow/莫斯科的一个冬天

**Author's Note:**

> 2020美苏圣诞接力活动文，圣诞快乐哈哈哈。  
> 再宣个美苏群：933890564  
> 进群一起辱骂盖里奇！！

（1）  
日期：1998年12月26日 俄罗斯 莫斯科  
信件编号1156

致亲爱的娜塔莉娅·戈尔巴涅夫斯卡娅：

娜塔莉娅，很遗憾没能和你一起过圣诞节，一月我会将礼物补上。上面来消息把我调回莫斯科，但因为政治警察，他们让我做整理档案的工作，我在车站给你写了这封信，车快要开了，我得走了，希望能早日见到你。 

爱你的谢廖沙·戈林

莫斯科郊区一所公寓108号房的尸体被发现时正是圣诞节后的第二天清晨，报案人是个送奶工，他慌张地表示一切与自己没有任何关系，他只是照常给住户送牛奶，但108号的门敞开着，“那么冷的冬天，又是快要拆掉的楼，这一层只剩下他这个住户，我担心住在里面的人会不会遭抢了，所以才进去看了看。”他的怀疑不无道理，莫斯科深冬室外的温度可以让热牛奶在几分钟内结成冰，没有任何正常人会在这样的冬夜打开大门和所有窗户。警员朝屋里望去，整洁但破旧的沙发上端正地僵坐着一位身着军装的老人，那警员的目光变了，他立刻走出房门拨通了电话。

死者是个曾经的克格勃军官，这是谢廖沙被带到这里的原因。他们不在乎这个克格勃因何而亡，只想知道这具尸体是否藏有不利于国家的情报，而他的死又是否牵绊着一些不为人知的秘密，这些并不是谢廖沙所要考虑的，他的工作只是记录、编写，再将一切封进可能永远不会被打开的档案袋里。只是这一次，他忽然有了兴趣。

法医说那人是被冻死的。僵硬地端坐在沙发上的老人双眼紧闭，神情安详，金棕色的睫毛上凝了一层浅浅的白霜。他看上去约莫六十岁，身材高大瘦削，皮肤上的皱纹并不多，即使嘴唇已经变成乌紫、面孔呈现衰败的灰白，也可以看出年轻时的英俊。他穿一身军绿色的军服，领肩与肩章均是深蓝，胸前缀满各式各样的勋章，这衣服保存得很好，虽旧却是齐整的，肃穆如同它所包裹住的老人。谢廖沙见惯了形形色色的尸体，却没有一具像这位老人一样让他产生强烈的、想知道这背后故事的兴趣，并且谢廖沙莫名觉得自己好像在哪见过他。

谢廖沙在屋子里等了许久，直到老人的尸体被抬走、物证处的人开始全面、仔细地检查这整间住所。谢廖沙跟在他们后面，准备随时记录下有用的信息。这屋子干净朴素到令人惊讶的地步，几乎见不到任何装饰，他们在书桌上发现了摆放得整整齐齐的各式奖章与文件，至此死者的身份明了：伊利亚·科里亚金，曾任苏联国家安全委员会驻外侦查人员、苏联国家安全委员会第二总局副科科长、俄罗斯联邦安全局行动保障局顾问。他们翻开了放在书桌左上角的一封折叠信，一阵沉默后，伴随着夹杂冰粒的冷风刮进屋子的“呜呜”声响，有人说：“他在休假期间自杀了，难以置信。”

那信件笔迹端正平稳，赫然写道：我，伊利亚·科里亚金于1998年12月25日晚选择结束生命，与任何人无关。

当天晚上伊利亚仍有价值的遗物被送到档案室，除了几套泛灰的军装、各式奖章徽章与照片，还有一本厚厚的笔记本与两枚宝石袖扣。这名老克格勃的家里没有什么值钱的东西，只有两枚精致的猫眼石与蓝宝石袖扣在幽暗的灯光下仍闪烁着微弱的光泽。谢廖沙想了想，将那本陈旧的笔记本塞进自己的背包，又将两枚袖扣装进证物袋。

他离开办公室时已经很晚，细雪覆住了被拔离铜像的纪念碑底座，那曾高高伫立的捷尔任斯基半身铜像如今已连同克格勃大楼前的全身铜像一道封入中央美术馆的仓库，它所代表的过去也一并掩埋。谢廖沙没有丝毫停顿地路过了昔日荣光不再的卢比扬卡广场，这只是他回家的路，并不特别。

（2）  
日期：1965年12月24日 美国 纽约  
信件编号0137

亲爱的妈妈：

很抱歉不能回去陪您过节，我们在美国执行任务，或许三月份我可以申请回国的休假。别担心，我过得很好，而且给你买了礼物，希望能顺利寄到。不要忘记及时将壁炉熄灭，圣诞快乐。  
愿您身体健康！

永远爱您的  
伊利亚·科里亚金

若是以伊利亚·科里亚金曾在纽约生活过的这段经历作为评判标准，他早已经见识过美国人的圣诞，并且习惯用”典型的资产阶级奢侈浪费”来形容这一盛大的节日，但实际上他并没有真正地和一个美国人度过圣诞节，伊利亚对美式圣诞的了解仅限纽约街头各式各样的巨幅海报与商场欢腾的活动，当然还有行人们的笑容。俄国人也会过圣诞，但他已经很久没有在圣诞夜喝上母亲做的红菜汤了。伊利亚在联络点将信件寄出后便漫无目的地在街上游荡，他不属于这个国家，也不想融入这种氛围，即使美国人和苏联人在这一天过着同样的节日。他原本的计划是回到安全屋度过这个假期，直到下个任务出现，但牛仔说要一起过个像样的圣诞节，他不想理会，可他拒绝不了盖比，于是现在伊利亚捧着一束花进了牛仔的公寓，别误会，这束花当然是送给盖比的。

“下午好。”拿破仑·索罗即使在自己家里也穿着订做的三件套西装，他就是这样的人。美国人正在客厅中央摆弄挂满装饰品的圣诞树，厨房传来食物的香味。那家伙从梯子上下来后对他的苏联同事手中那捧鲜艳欲滴的玫瑰挑起了眉。

“不是给你的。”俄国人立刻说道，片刻后还补充了一句，“想都别想。”

“当然。”拿破仑笑道，“只是你可能选错了礼物，盖比不是很喜欢玫瑰。不过……”他慢慢走近，像是嗅那捧花似地微微弯腰，“它很适合装点晚餐的桌面。”美国人靠得很近，近到伊利亚能清楚地看见他眼角细微的笑纹。他忽然有些不自在，于是掩饰地转身，“随你。”苏联人粗声粗气地说，他将花束放在圆桌上，快步朝阳台走去，那背影看起来真有几分落荒而逃的味道。

直到晚餐伊利亚才又出现在屋子里，餐厅与客厅是相连的，中间是一座燃烧着的壁炉，拿破仑这个典型的美国人将屋子布置得很漂亮，除却圣诞树还有数不清的装饰物，地毯与窗帘也全部换成红白相间的条纹款式，餐桌中央的水晶花瓶里正插着伊利亚带来的玫瑰。盖比和拿破仑已经落座摆弄着餐布。

“火鸡、姜饼、树根蛋糕、布丁、土豆泥、图林根烤香肠以及甜菜汤和鱼子酱。”美国人对自己的手艺颇为得意，“今天，美国人、苏联人、德国人可以欢聚一堂享用美味，不可不说是主的恩赐。”

“你可不信教。”盖比叉起她挚爱的烤肠沾了些黑胡椒酱汁送进嘴里，“味道不赖。”

拿破仑微笑地回答她：“我是在为你们祈祷。”

这顿晚餐一直折腾到盖比因为喝了太多加入橘子皮与伏特加的红酒而彻底醉倒才结束。伊利亚把陷入梦乡的东德女孩抱进客房，下了楼捞起沙发上的外套想离开时被一只手拦住了。“已经很晚了，而且外面在下雪。”他转身看着美国人的眼睛，是酒精的作用，伊利亚笃定，鸡尾酒酸甜的口感还在他唇间回荡，末了附着伏特加特有的一丝腥辣，他想起餐桌上的红菜汤，动作变得迟缓了，直到美国人将他手中的外套理所当然地拿走都没有反应过来。

他鼻尖只嗅到淡淡的香味。只一眨眼的功夫，拿破仑·索罗就将礼物塞进了他手里。冰凉的、坚硬的、小巧的…他没有看，“这是什么？”

“一枚猫眼石袖扣，很衬你的眼睛。”美国人笑得像只狡猾的狐狸，“我想，我应该有资格得到回礼。”他的手慢慢滑上伊利亚的腰线，这让伊利亚想起一个月前的那天夜晚，“你不会拒绝我的。”拿破仑的声音低沉磁性，就像那天夜晚一样，他知道会发生什么，“我是俄国人。”伊利亚轻声道，他已经随着拿破仑的动作半躺在了长沙发上。“所以？”后者不以为意。“我不怕冷，即使外面在下雪。”拿破仑覆上来短暂地吻了吻他的唇角，“但每一个人都需要温暖。”

在这个冬日，纽约的雪下得最大的夜晚，壁炉噼啪燃着火焰，将整个室内染成温暖的橙红，那声音盖住了伊利亚逐渐无法抑制的呻吟，他修长的手指紧紧抓着拿破仑后背的衬衣，好像抓住溺水之人唯一的浮木。

（3）  
日期：1998年12月30日 俄罗斯 莫斯科  
信件编号1172

致亲爱的娜塔莉娅·戈尔巴涅夫斯卡娅：

娜塔莉娅，距离我们上次见面已经快一个月了，我想下礼拜天能有空去找你看电影。这几天我忙着写一个前克格勃的档案，他很奇怪，关于他的资料许多是矛盾的，特别是1968年的升迁，我不知道该不该继续查下去，上头说这案子已经结束。工作占用了我太多时间，我很想念你。 

爱你的谢廖沙·戈林

那本厚厚的笔记其实没有多大价值，上面除了些关于物理与武器知识的记录，便是斑驳到无法看清的黑白老照片，还有伊利亚·科里亚金当对外侦查员时去过的地名，而这些在他的个人资料里都能找到。根据记载，1963年伊利亚·科里亚金作为一名克格勃被外借，加入了联合特工组织U.N.C.L.E.,1969年初该组织正式解散，而在那前，也就是1968年的圣诞夜，他因击毙美国中央情报局的间谍得到嘉奖与升迁。

这未免有些巧，谢廖沙想。1968年的圣诞夜，伊利亚·科里亚金得到了自己一生中最大的提拔，至死都没有受到大幅度的贬谪或迫害，可三十年后的同一天晚上，他毫无根据地选择了自杀，本能告诉谢廖沙，这案子查到这里就该结束了，但那天晚上的某件事情让他改变了自己的想法：谢廖沙终于知道自己为什么会对伊利亚有似曾相识之感。那天晚上他出于好奇粗粗翻阅了所有有关伊利亚其人的档案，发现伊利亚曾在1982年作为曾经的全国柔道冠军指导过莫斯科第二中学代表队的比赛，而他们当时正是这所学校的学生，家庭成分问题让兄弟俩吃了不少苦头。一次放学后他们像往常一样被其他同学堵住，碎石子与石灰还有口水的招呼一样没少，两个男孩沉默地缩在墙角，像是习以为常，谢廖沙知道接下来很可能还要再挨几下拳头，为了减少伤害，他们蜷缩起来，用手臂护住脑袋。但预想中的拳打脚踢没有到来，戈林兄弟闭着眼睛等了许久才怯怯地放下胳膊。一个相当高大的身影正居高临下地审视着他们。

那是一张并不年轻但依然俊朗的脸，右眼处有一道旧伤，男人的眸色沉得就像秋日的瓦尔登湖。他着军装，身形挺拔得如同白杨，嗓音低沉又有些沙哑。“站起来跟着我。”那救了他们的军人说，谢廖沙紧紧握住哥哥的手，忐忑地跟在男人身后。

军人带他们去了附近最好的餐馆，看两个男孩狼吞虎咽。十几年过去，谢廖沙早已不记得军人的样貌，却始终记得那天的餐馆、军人粗糙却温暖的手掌，他递过来的纸币，以及一句话。

“永远不要放弃战斗。”

是什么让你放弃了战斗呢？谢廖沙想起伊利亚被冻得僵硬的身体，他直挺挺坐在沙发上等待死亡的姿势决绝又悲惨，那双明亮如同湖水的眼睛再也不会睁开了。

（4）  
日期：1966年12月25日 俄罗斯 列宁格勒  
信件编号0159

亲爱的妈妈：

很抱歉这次只能回来待上两天，请转告妮佳莎，让她取消29号的晚饭。她是个好姑娘，但我们不合适，我想这时候结婚还为时过早。

愿您身体健康！

永远爱您的  
伊利亚·科里亚金

伊利亚寄出这封信时心中充满了负罪感，他不是第一次向母亲撒谎，但这一次是因为……

拿破仑·索罗吹着口哨朝他走了过来，万幸他没有穿那些西装，不然他们一定会成为众矢之的。这家伙看起来心情很不错，即使带着冰渣的冷风已经把他精心设计的发型打乱了，伊利亚忍不住多看了几眼，不情愿地承认牛仔确实相当、相当的英俊。拿破仑·索罗有着得天独厚的外貌优势，很容易收买女人们的心，更重要的是他必要时能非常不要脸，这几乎就决定了他在情事上无往不胜的地位，比如现在他能站在列宁格勒的土地上就是伊利亚意乱情迷之下答应的结果，老实说，他已经开始后悔了，特别是当自己每走一步都会感到刺痛的情况下。

“我们什么时候去看看冬宫？”美国人毫无自觉地凑上去问，“怎么你看起来有点不舒服？”

“叫它艾尔米塔什博物馆，外国人。”苏联人恶狠狠地推开罪魁祸首，忍着不适感朝外走去，他们租了一辆车，这让伊利亚十分不安但又无可奈何，毕竟胡搞了一个上午后他确实没有力气骑车或步行到几公里之外的冬宫。每一步腿间传来的刺痛都在提醒他一时放纵的后果是什么，但见鬼，他就是没办法拒绝拿破仑·索罗。

“你不会拒绝我的，红色恐怖。”这是拿破仑常说的一句话，当然只在他们独处的时候。美国人的步步紧逼和长久以来的自满让他相信伊利亚最终会答应那一件最重要的事情，他为此信心十足，可他没有想到的是，作为拿破仑·索罗，他可能了解伊利亚·科里亚金，但作为一个美国人，他并不了解苏联人，正如他不明白伊利亚所说的话的含义。一个被冰雪与血汗堆起的军人，往往不会拥有童话故事里幸福美满的结局。

（5）  
日期：1999年2月10日 俄罗斯 莫斯科  
信件编号1201

致亲爱的娜塔莉娅·戈尔巴涅夫斯卡娅：

娜塔莉娅，谢谢你上次的提点，我重新翻阅了卷宗与伊利亚的笔记，似乎知道了什么不该知道的事情，关于伊利亚·科里亚金1968年的升迁，他击毙的那个男人……我修复了他们的合照，也找到了那个美国间谍的档案，他们曾经是伙伴，亦或是更亲密的关系……只是我并不明白那个美国人擅自潜进莫斯科要做什么，如果伊利亚真的是那个击毙他的人，他又为何要自杀呢？下个月我有机会去趟柏林，希望能找到伊利亚·科里亚金曾经的德国同伴，我很想知道事实真相如何。记得你说喜欢吃德国香肠，我会想办法带回来一些。

爱你的谢廖沙·戈林

起初谢廖沙以为伊利亚的死跟他母亲有关。不久前这位饱经风霜的老妇去世，而伊利亚·科里亚金失去了世界上最后一个亲人，自此这名前克格勃在这世界上既无亲眷、也无朋属。他没有和任何女人有过婚姻关系，甚至订婚都没有，这着实怪异，但伊利亚·科里亚金身上奇怪的地方太多了，这点也就变得不那么重要。谢廖沙开始重新研究老克格勃的笔记本，对那些模糊不清的照片起了兴趣，那些照片似乎是被刻意弄成这样，但却又每一张都平整地贴在笔记本上，没有任何额外的损坏，伊利亚似乎在隐藏什么。

他找到鉴定科擅长微观修复的科员，用几顿饭的好处贿赂对方帮自己修复那些陈旧的黑白相片。一阵子后他得到了回复。

柏林—罗马—伊斯坦布尔—纽约……谢廖沙仔细比对着手中修复后的相片，勉强能辨认出特色建筑，看来这些是伊利亚执行对外侦查任务所到之地，而相片上的人……

一个月后，谢廖沙发现那个经常和伊利亚站在一起的男人，正是1968年档案中记载的他亲手击毙的美国间谍。

（6）  
日期：1968年12月20日 德国 东柏林  
信件编号0261

亲爱的盖比·泰勒：

我知道我在做一件疯狂的事，后果很可能比以往都要严重，但我也知道自己必须这样做。我不能放弃他，盖比。在目睹了他的国家对他做出的事情，在发现他仅仅是因为加入U.N.C.L.E.就遭受的拷打和审问，我不能眼见他去送死。放心吧，盖比，我和伊利亚的母亲取得联系了，她很喜欢我也很爱她的儿子，她不会看伊利亚白白送掉性命的，我已经安排好了一切，我会把他们一起带出来，就在几天之后。事后真希望能再来柏林喝一杯黑啤，只有这里是最好的味道。 

你忠诚的  
拿破仑·索罗

拿破仑·索罗其人，世故圆滑、利己主义，他此前从未想过自己有这样一天，会心甘情愿为他人赔上性命或比性命更重要的东西。伊利亚此前拒绝了他一次，但他不能眼睁睁看着他送死，所幸伊利亚的母亲，这个勇敢又坚强的女人不像她的儿子一样冥顽不灵。

她同意拿破仑的计划，同意让他救走自己的儿子，并且提供了一些必要的东西，他会成功的。拿破仑压低帽檐，随人群混进火车站的等候室。他小心地避开巡逻兵，坐在等候室的角落，不同于他去过的所有其他国家，俄罗斯就像一座被冰封住的城堡，人人面上没有血色、人人眼神警惕。道路上每个人匆匆而过，生怕多停留一秒钟，拿破仑不知道他们是怕过于寒冷的冬日会汲取他们维系生命的热量，还是害怕无形的严酷早晚压弯人的脊梁，即使是在拥挤的室内，那份彻骨的寒意也侵袭他的身体。

但这只是莫斯科一个普通的冬日。

（7）  
日期：1968年12月26日 俄罗斯 莫斯科

信件编号：废弃

伊利亚做好了被宣判死刑的准备，不如说当奥列格被执行枪决、内务局要求他将U.N.C.L.E.的其他成员诱至本国击杀他们而伊利亚拒绝后，他的结局就已经注定了。伊利亚·科里亚金终于还是走了他父亲的老路，不管罪名如何，最后都被冠以“人民的叛徒”这个恶名。他第一天被押解到卢比扬卡的审讯室时为自己甚至为U.N.C.L.E.辩解过，但很快他就知道内务部需要的不是真相，他们需要一场以忠诚为假象、杀戮为内核的暴行来证明他对国家的忠诚，又或者说他们也并不需要他的忠诚，他们只是需要一台运转良好奉行所有指令的机器。

“不要做糊涂事，科里亚金中尉，你还能有光明的未来。”那声音这样说。数十小时的拷打后他眼前一片模糊的白光，那之中仿佛又见到父亲被押走那天的暴雪与冷风，接连不断的枪声与哗哗作响的白桦林。强烈的光束射向他的眼睛，他却连闭眼都无法做到。十几年前他被全班的同学抓着头发强行阅读刊登了处决他父亲的报纸，那时的伊利亚太小、太虚弱、太无力，他的心浸透了泪水，因此连为自己铸造一副面具都无法做到，他以为十几年严苛的生活能改变一切，但其实什么都没有改变。

他还是那个被欺辱、被殴打、被误解与伤害且无力回击的男孩，那个“人民的叛徒”的儿子。

“同志，你做好决定了吗？”

当天晚上伊利亚终于回了家，他没有告诉母亲发生了什么，只是平静地收拾自己的东西。那身衣服还没有换下，满是触目惊心的斑斑血迹，他的母亲捂着嘴流泪，不断地叫着他的名字。

伊利亚、伊利亚、伊利亚………

“对不起，妈妈。”他做完一切后跪在地板上，抱住母亲不复纤细的腰，“我不能……”他不是一个合格的苏联军人，他可以将自己的骨与血献给祖国，但无法泯灭良知。

伊利亚安静地端坐在沙发上等待内务局最后的审判，他摸了摸重新放回胸前口袋里的猫眼石袖扣，觉得仍有些遗憾，但又有些满足。门口的脚步声响起时他将袖扣拿出来握在掌心，那小小的坚硬的玩意儿已经被体温捂得温热，你是个幸运的家伙，牛仔，他这样想。门被打开时他站了起来将双手伸出，但等来的不是黑漆漆的枪口与冰凉的手铐，笑容满面的内务审查员大声道着恭喜，而其他面熟的官员也纷纷祝贺。

“最终，科里亚金上尉做出了正确的决定。如果不是您演的那场戏，或许我们还无法钓出窃取了我国机密的美国间谍，好消息是他已经被当场击毙，您今后就是上尉啦…………”他听不清对方后面的话语，只觉得身体里残留的热度慢慢离开了自己，只留下绝望的寒冷。他曾轻率地相信这一切会按照自己设想的轨道行进，但结局却是驶入永无明日之地 。“抱歉，我有些头晕。”他缓缓坐了回去，在一片调侃与祝贺声中，面无表情地盯着地面上一处殷红的污渍。

伊利亚当晚跟着随行人员去检查被击毙的美国间谍的尸体。他一眼就认出那是谁，那具他曾拥抱与触碰过无数次的身体，总是温暖、充满活力的身体，如今安静地躺在白布之下，血还没有止住，仍四面八方地从拿破仑身下蔓延开来，有人掀开白布，露出那张灰白的、血迹斑斑的，但仍然无可救药俊美的面孔，伊利亚的手开始颤抖，在父亲死后，他第一次再度产生了崭新的痛苦。

如果一个人已经经历过至亲的死亡、亲友的背叛、无端的责难与不尽的羞辱，那还有什么会是让他的血再度冻结的东西？伊利亚·科里亚金在这一刻，终于知晓了命运对自己彻彻底底的恶意。“每个人都需要温暖，你也不例外，伊利亚。”他想起美国人对自己说的话，他知道自己的一生终将陷入永恒的冰雪中了。

“科里亚金中尉，我们在他身上发现了不少好东西，最值钱的应该是这个，就当您升迁的礼物吧。”审查员摊开手掌，一枚亮晶晶的蓝宝石袖扣正躺在中央。他接了过去。 

凌晨时分他又独自回了家，窗外已响起鸟鸣，母亲彻夜未眠，他平生第一次对母亲燃起莫大的愤怒，但很快，这愤怒熄灭了，变成了一种逼仄空白，将他的心慢慢填满。“我已经失去了你父亲，不能再失去你，Illyusha，你会原谅妈妈的对吗？”母亲眼含泪水地握住他的手，空荡的房子里，除了女人的啜泣便再无声响。

几天后美国人的尸体经过处理后被运送回国，除了衣服，他身上所有值钱的东西都被扫荡一空，只是右手手腕多了一支老式的手表，它藏在袖口之下，只有一个人知道。

（8）  
日期：1999年3月30日 俄罗斯 莫斯科  
信件编号1293

致亲爱的娜塔莉娅·戈尔巴涅夫斯卡娅：

娜塔莉娅，我见到了伊利亚·科里亚金当年的同伴，那个德国女人，她还活着。我知道了一切关于伊利亚·科里亚金和那个美国间谍的故事。一开始我不敢相信这些故事是真的，那既荒谬又太悲惨，但那个德国女人拿出了更多的证据，她说她不想把这些带进坟墓。我不知道该如何评判这一切，或许科里亚金的死是唯一合适的结局。他让我明白了一件事情：我不能再等了，我会马上来找你，向你求婚，没有那么多时间可以浪费。

爱你的谢廖沙·戈林

（9）

谢廖沙交还了伊利亚·科里亚金的档案，他中规中矩地撰写了人物生平，谁也不会知道短短几页数行文字下埋藏了一个凝透了绝望与泪水的故事。他又去了趟已经清空的伊利亚生前的住所，站在空荡的客厅里，冷风四面来袭。这是正午，却仍冷得叫人打颤，而伊利亚死去的那晚则是深冬，是多大的绝望才能让一个人选择以这种方法煎熬着死去。

“或许他在赎罪。”娜塔莉娅这样说。

“或许吧。”谢廖沙牵起未婚妻的手，一道离开了房子。

伊利亚死去的那个夜晚的确很冷，但并不比其他夜晚更冷。他死在一片寂静之中，坐得笔直、衣着得体整洁、数枚勋章骄傲地挂在胸前。那是1998年平淡无奇的一天，伊利亚·科里亚金死了，在他所深爱的国家分崩离析、所追寻的信仰破碎瓦解、所在意的人被杀死后，他生命中的寒冬来临，终于再也没有任何一样事物、任何一个人可以让他暖和起来。

谢廖沙与娜塔莉娅从伊利亚的寓所出来时，莫斯科正在下雪。那雪掩埋了活物的生气与死物的晦暗，伊利亚的名字与过往也会被这一场场雪彻底掩埋。雪曾推着他步履不停地朝前奔跑，又积压在他身上断了他所有的活路。那是落在他一生中的冰雪，没有其他人能看见。

尾声

1999年春天，谢廖沙与娜塔莉娅结婚了，他们在休假时来到白令海峡，将那两枚袖扣系在一起投入大海。

END

「注」  
1.白令海连接俄罗斯与美国。  
2.（9）部分句子来自刘亮程先生散文《寒风吹彻》。


End file.
